


Take me Back

by hardbroken17



Category: Grease (1978), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Luke Patterson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Good Girl Julie Molina, Grease AU, Julie is Sandy, Luke has a motorcycle, Luke is Danny, Luke is still a musician, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardbroken17/pseuds/hardbroken17
Summary: Julie and Luke meet during the summer and fall in love. When summer ends, and Julie has to go home, they part.Julie ends up at the same high school as Luke, but discovers that he is a lot different than she remembers.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking for Grease AUs and was disappointed, so here is mine.
> 
> 😁😁😁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke have their summer romance, and their goodbye.🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke gives Julie his promise

Summer was one of Julie’s favorite times, the heat, the sea, and just getting to sit on the beach. She and her brother, Carlos were visiting their Tia’ Victoria when Julie went down to the beach one sunny afternoon, and met a young boy there. 

Julie never thought that her life could be more perfect than when she was with Luke. That was his name, Luke Patterson, a sweet, kind, caring, and loving boy. The way his soft brunette locks fell over his face as he walked, or how his hazel eyes sparkled every time he smiled. 

When the time came that Julie and Carlos had to go home, to their dad, Julie met Luke one last time, on the beach, where they met.

She ran down the beach, sand under her feet, and curly mane of hair flying behind her as she ran to meet and say goodbye to Luke. As Julie’s footsteps became louder, and she drew closer to Luke, who was sitting on the sand, his feet bare, and his shoes beside him, the boy turned his head. 

Julie watched as Luke saw her and grinned, flashing his adorable smile at her. His wavy brown tendrils, curling over his face, and hazel eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. He always looked different whenever Julie saw him, but today, he wore a button down shirt sleeved purple shirt, and shorts. His acoustic guitar was slung over his shoulder still, as he had been strumming chords in his wait for Julie. 

He stood up and pushed his guitar over his shoulder, and opened his arms for Julie. The girl grinned and flung herself into his arms, and buried her face into his shirt. 

”Whoa, what’s up Jules? Are you Ok?” Luke asked as Julie pulled back, and looked up at him. She balled her hands into fists, curling into the fabric of Luke’s shirt. 

”No Luke, I’m not Ok, I have to leave LA tomorrow. My Papi wants me and Carlos back home two weeks before school starts.” She said and Luke sighed, running his thumbs across Julie’s cheeks, soft under his calloused hands, from years of guitar playing. 

”Hey hey hey, it’s Ok Jules, this is not going to change Ok? We’re not gonna drift apart, I’ll be here.” Luke assured her and Julie shook her head, and wring her hands. 

”But Luke, what if this is the end? Is this the end?” Julie asked, tears threatening to pour down her face. Luke saw this and gently brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

”Of course it isn’t Julie. It’s only the beginning.” He said and Julie nodded, leaning into Luke’s chest, smiling against his warmth, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Julie remained wrapped up in Luke’s arms for the remainder of their time together, the two sitting on the beach, Like with Julie in between his legs, and Julie with her back pressed to Luke’s chest, feeling his beating heart, in sync with hers.

it was when Luke wove his fingers under her chin and brought Julie in for a soft, sweet kiss, that the girl felt happy and at peace. This was were she belonged, here on a beach with Luke, the sounds of the crashing waves and the touch of his lips against hers. 

He pulled away slowly, the two savoring the touch of each other’s lips and Julie’s eyes fluttered open, and looking into Luke’s hazel ones, looking down at her with love and adoration. A cute puppy dog smile erupted on his face as she met his eyes. 

”You’re a star Julie.” He whispered, kissing her temple, then her forehead, and cheek, before pecking Julie’s lips gently. 

She smiled back and leaned in, her lips inches away from Luke’s ear, and whispered.

”I love you Luke.” 

“I love you too Julie.”

The two teenagers exchanged lazy and loving kisses under the sun, not knowing that when they would meet again, Julie would be under pressure, and Luke would be someone else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story is off


	2. Cigarettes and Leather Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to the first day of senior year and meets up with his gang.
> 
> Julie meets Flynn, as the new girl in school, shy and unaware of what she is about to get herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, everyone is seventeen in this, Bobby is in Luke’s gang, and there aren’t really enough other girls with names, in Dirty Candy, so I made some up.
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Luke Patterson really didn’t like school, but he went so that his parents wouldn’t start getting nosy into his life. He got up at the sound of his alarm clock, and rolled out of bed. He went down the hall and took a shower, neglecting to dry his hair. It’ll dry on the way to school, and when he was out of the shower, Luke got dressed. 

He had been exited to get dressed for the summer, but that had ended when she had to leave. Luke tried to get her out of his head while he got dressed, pulling his ‘Rush’ band shirt over his head, and fastening his black jeans, with his wallet and chains. Heading out the door with his book bag in his hand and black gang jacket over his shoulders, Luke was met with a familiar sight. His motorcycle was out of the shop and ready for him to drive. 

Luke arrived at Los Feliz High School, and the rumbling of his motorcycle was met by eyes of all the students. Luke didn’t care about any of them as he walked through the crowd, to the front of the school. 

Pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, Luke lit one and took a long drag, as he stalked over to three boys in leather jackets identical to the one he was wearing. Luke clapped the back of one of the boys, who was idly leaning against the wall of the school building, a cig in his hand, and his dark brown hair gelled back. 

”Well well well, he lives and breathes, where have you been all summer Luke Patterson?” The boy wearing a pink hoodie under his gang jacket asked, a black fanny pack strapped across his chest, his blonde hair flopping into his tan face. His blue eyes raised in Luke’s direction.

”I was down at the beach Alex, you know?” He said and gave the boys a wink. They all exchanged knowing looks and patted Luke on the back.

”Yeah, we know what you mean dude. You must’ve had all the girls hanging around you?” The boy with greasy black hair and darker skin said, his white shirt tight under his gang jacket. 

”Well the only thing that hangs around you Bobby is the flies and french fry fumes.” The blonde, Alex sassed the other boy as Luke took a long drab from his cig and the boy with gelled hair nudged his shoulder.

”Mind tellin is how the action was down at the beach Luke?” He asked and Luke rolled his eyes.

”Fine, since it’s just you guys Reggie. Man, it was flippin, all the girls were in their bikinis. Man, it was great.” He said as the vision of curly brown hair and brown eyes cane into Luke’s head.

”But there was this one girl, and she was pretty great.” He said and the gelled boy, Reggie smirked.

”Did she put out is all I’m asking?” He asked and Luke rolled his eyes, and Alex facepalmed. 

”Jesus Christ Reginald, is that all you ever think about? Because it’s getting a bit old.” He said and Reggie squared his shoulders. 

Luke laughed at his boys and put his cig back to his lips, remembering how nice it felt to have Julie’s lips against his at the beach. The bell rang, and Luke groaned, and he turned back to his friends and smirked. 

”Let’s go boys!” 

—————

“Hi, you’re new here, aren’t you? I’m Flynn.” 

Julie turned and faced a fellow senior, with dark skin and long braids. She was wearing a pair of plaid jeans, and a belt. Her sweater was baggy and black leopard print, over a pale pink. She looked friendly enough and Julie smiled at her, sweetly as she could. 

”Hi, I’m Julie. It’s my first day at a new school.” She said and looked down, fiddling with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Julie hadn’t really given her outfits much thought since she last saw Luke, and had apparently thrown on a pair of blue denim jeans, and a white shirt that had a drive-in graphic on the front. Her hair was in a half ponytail, and she had a white cardigan on. Her white sneakers were still clean and had little hearts drawn on them, from where she liked to doodle on them. 

”Really, that sucks. Do you want me to show you around Julie?” Flynn asked and Julie smiled and nodded her head, Flynn linking arms with her, and leading her into the school. They passed a group of four leather clad guys and walked up the front steps. 

—————

“Well here we are again.” 

Carrie Wilson, the leader of her clique, ‘The Pink Candis’ said as she got out of her convertible, with her purse in her hand, and her pink sweatshirt with the group name on the back, over her arm, sunglasses still on. 

Three other girls got out of the car after her and already had their pink sweatshirts on. 

”Oh come on Carrie, at least this time we’re seniors.” The girl with purple eyeshadow said and adjusted her hair really fast. 

”You’re right Kayla. We’re gonna rule this school!” Carrie said to Kayla, who smiled, with theist girl, Amber on the other side of Carrie, from Kayla. Her bright blue eyeshadow matched her clothes, and the embroidery on her sweatshirt, just like Kayla’s and Carrie’s did. 

”Let’s get going and find Flynn. She said that she was showing the new girl around the school.” Amber said and Carrie sighed, pulling her sweatshirt on and walking the the school building, with Kayla and Amber behind her, waking with a swagger.

—————

Julie went to lunch with Flynn, who promised to introduce her to her friends, Carrie, Kayla, and Amber. They met at Julie’s locker and proceeded to walk to the cafeteria. 

There, they got lunch and Flynn steered Julie through the crowds, to a table where three other girls were sitting. A blonde with a pink color scheme, a dark haired brunette, with a purple color scheme, and a strawberry blonde, with a bright blue color scheme. All three girls were wearing sweatshirts that read ‘The Pink Candis’ and Julie suspected that it was a clique thing.

”Hey bitches, this is Julie Molina. She just moved here for the year.” Flynn said, gesturing for Julie to sit down. The shy girl sat down next to Amber, and put her bag down, along with her lunch tray and phone. 

”This is Kayla and Amber, and that’s Carrie by the way.” Flynn said, pointing to each girl in turn. Carrie looked over at Julie and took her in.

”How’re you liking Los Feliz so far Julie?” Kayla asked and Julie tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. 

”It’s defiantly different from my old school.” She said and Carrie smiled, folding her hands. 

”How did you spend your summer Julie? Here, or at home?” She asked and a dreamy look crossed over Julie’s face as she thought about her summer romance with Luke. 

”I spent most of it if not all of it at the beach. I met a guy there.” 

—————

Luke spent most of his first few periods with Alex. The blonde kept on making heart eyes at the boy across from the two of them. 

Willie, if he wasn’t mistaking was the brother of Flynn, one of the Candis and Alex has had a crush on him since Willie ran into him while skateboarding on the pier. Luke ignored the teacher and averted his gaze from Alex for the rest of the class. 

”Dude, you were ogling at skater boy all class. Wipe the drool off tour face why don’t cha?” He asked as they walked to meet up with Reggie and Bobby for lunch. 

”Can we buzz to the bleachers and not the caf? I just saw Carrie go in, unless you wanna try again with her Luke?” Reggie teased and Luke rolled his eyes, and lead his gang away from the cafeteria, and to the bleachers, where football was going on and for whatever reason, the entire team was on the field, including Nick Danforth-Evans.

“Ladies and gentleman, Danforth is leading a parade!” Reggie and Bobby called out from the top of the bleachers, while Alex rolled his eyes as he was surrounded by idiots. Luke paid no attention and casually lit a cig, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

”Yo guys, I wanna hear about what happened to Luke at the beach.” Reggie said and Luke sighed, blowing out another puff of smoke.

“Ah, it was nothing guys, really.” He said, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he had in fact fallen hard for a girl that he would probably never even see again.

“Come on Luke, tell us about that girl you met.” 

”Come on Patterson, we want the details, bro.”

”Alright, I’ll tell you!” 

—————

“You met a guy, what was he like?” Amber asked, Carrie masking her distaste and disinterest. Julie smiled and leaned closer to Flynn, Kayla, and Amber, a smile on her face.

”He was so nice, and friendly. We spend every day on the beach, in this one same spot. He played me music, and we sang together. It was amazing.” She sighed and Carrie cut in.

”You went all the way to the beach, all summer for some guy?” 

Julie turned to face Carrie and shrugged her shoulders.

”He was special.” 

She said and Carrie snickered at the words, looking down at her nail file, on her perfectly manicured hands and glanced back at Julie.

”There isn’t any such thing as a special guy.” 

Carrie said and ever shy Julie sighed, drowning in her memories of everything Luke.

”Oh, he was really romantic.” 

Amber propped her chin on her hand to listen to Julie and Carrie remained indifferent.

”It was so nice what he did for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that combining Dirty Candi and Pink Ladies was kinda good. Now, it’s song time.😁


	3. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie reunite at the pep rally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much!!!

Luke was leaning against the back of the bleachers and smiling down at his friends, telling them about his time with Julie.

“It was great, got away from mom and dad and went to the beach. I met a girl, and boy, she was crazy for me.” Luke said, Alex, leaning against the railing, showing mild interest.

”Tell us more, did you get very far?” Reggie asked, his back to the field, and attention on Luke.

“When she swam by me, she got a cramp, we went bowling in the arcade, and we made out under the dock.” Luke bragged, making finger gestures, as he did. 

—————

Julie however wasn’t bragging, but talking about her summer romance with Luke, all while she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

”Went to the beach, where I met a boy, cute as they get. He saved my life, when I almost drowned.” She said and Flynn raised her eyebrows enthusiastically at Julie.

“Tell us more Julie, does he have a car?” Kayla asked and Julie turned to her, smiling. 

“He got me all wet. Then, he showed of, all splashing around.” She said and the girls exchanged enthusiastic looks with each other. More girls were gathering around Julie, hearing her story and wanting to hear more. 

—————

Luke was still with his gang and they were grilling him for answers about his beach adventures. 

”Well she got friendly, down in the sand, and she was good, you know what I mean!” He said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face, and his eyes blown wide.

“Could she get me a friend?” Reggie asked and Luke just laughed, while Alex rolled his eyes, making no effort to hide his sarcasm. 

Luke stood up and left ranks of his gang as Alex and Bobby began to reprimand Reggie. He leaned against the rails and looked wistfully to the main school building. 

”I wonder what she’s doing now?” Luke asked himself and rubbed the back of his neck. 

—————

Julie was lowering down from the heat of her summer with Luke, and looked to the sky. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

”When it turned colder, I had to leave, and we said this love will last forever.” She whispered and thought about her Luke, his messy brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. 

The way his face looked when he smiled at her. How he would send her the hurt puppy dog eyes when he had a problem, or she made fun of him. 

She smiled at all of the most perfect memories of the perfect summer, not knowing where her Luke was. She knew that he lived somewhere in LA, but she had no idea where, and the odds that they were in the same school were very slim. 

—————

After lunch, Julie was walking next to Flynn and the Pink Candis. Carrie was still on her phone before looking over at Julie as Amber spoke.

”This guy seems really nice Julie.” She said and Julie have a shy smile at what she said. 

”True love and you never did anything with him? Sounds sketchy if you ask me girls.” Carrie said and Julie shook her head, knowing that Luke Patterson was not sketchy. 

”Well he wasn’t sketchy, he was the sweetest guy I had ever met.” She said and Carrie rolled her eyes behind Julie’s back. 

”Hey Julie, what was his name?” Flynn asked and Julie smiled at the name as she said it. 

”It was Luke, Luke Patterson.” She said and at the mention of Luke’s name, the girls all gasped. 

Carrie stopped the other three from saying anything and slapped their shoulders.

”Well, I think that he sounds great, and maybe who knows? You might see him again, somewhere unexpected.” She said and Julie rubbed a hand in her shoulder, and sighed. 

”Well, see you later Julie.” Carrie said and walked away with her clique, Flynn staying behind, to take Julie to her next class. 

—————

Luke and his gang went to their next class before ditching the rest of the day, in favor of going busking at the pier, Luke feeling free. It was like when he had been with Julie, on the beach, playing music for her and having fun. 

The school ended up having an all-school pep rally later that week, and Luke convinced his friends to go to it with him, and hang around. 

Reggie and Bobby only accepted because they weren’t opposed to taking a girl home. Alex went along with it, because Willie was going to be there, and Luke was going, because he wanted to stay away from his parents, and he would have an excuse this way.

He leaned against his bike, leather jacket and ‘Poison’ shirt on, and his regular jeans and Vanns. A cigarette was placed in his mouth as he watched the cheerleaders in the middle of the rally, with a slightly interested expression on his face. 

He watched The Pink Candis girls show up in Carrie Wilson’s car, rolling his eyes at their performance.

He had broken up with Carrie before he met Julie, at the end of junior year and never wanted anything to do with her at all. He watched everyone involved in the pep rally, while Bobby and Alex goofed around. They all heard a loud rumble, and turned to see Reggie in a truck, rolling up behind them. 

”What do you think?” He asked and Luke chuckled, leaning against the hood of said truck. 

”What a hunk of junk!” Bobby said and Luke rolled his eyes, putting his cig back into his mouth. He took a long drag and blew it out. 

Before Luke even knew what was happening, Carrie Wilson was walking over and had her clique in a little bundle around something. 

”Hey Patterson, I’ve got something for you.” Carrie said and Luke turned his head, and slouched off of his bike, surrounded by his gang, and threw Carrie a smirk.

”Oh yeah Wilson?” He asked and Carrie nodded, snapping her fingers. Amber and Kayla pushes a figure out, in front of Luke in haste.

”Oh you bet your ass I do.” Carrie said as Julie brushed the hair out of her face and looked up. 

Luke went rigid when he saw her, and his voice was cracking as he spoke. The puppy dog face erupting from his features at her. 

”Julie?!” 

”Luke?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion part II coming soon


	4. Not how You Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke pulls his bad boy facade, Julie gets heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the heartbreak and phony scene, and then make way for Sleepover Part I

Luke’s POV

He couldn’t believe that right there in front of him was Julie. Luke was in complete shock and it was hard for him to choke out her name upon seeing her. She looked overjoyed to see him, just like those many days when the two had been at the beach. 

She looked so fucking cute in her little dress. Baby blue and hugging her form just right. He had to admit that he missed the swimsuit and sundress but this was perfect enough to make him forget about the rest.   
  
Her curly hair was pulled down in a baby blue headband and she was breaking her jaw from smiling so much. 

”Luke, is it really you?” She asked and Luke smiled his puppy dog smiled that he knew she loved.

“Oh my god Julie, what are you doing here? I thought that you had to go home?!” He asked and she giggled, making Luke’s heart melt, and smile grow.

”Papi let us stay with Tia’ in a change of plans!” She said and Luke lit up, thinking of spending an entire year with Julie by his side. 

”Oh my gosh, seriously, I can’t believe thi-“ He felt a hand touch his shoulders and saw Reggie and Bobby raising their eyebrows at what was going on. Alex however, looked interested in the performance. 

It was then that Luke came back to reality. He was at school, with his friends, wearing his ‘Sunset Curve’ gang jacket. He was Luke Patterson, the gang leader and teen heartthrob. The cool motorcycle rider and well-known fuckboy. He couldn’t look like a sweet and romantic sap in front of the gang or the Pink Candi girls. 

”Cool babe, that’s great.” He said, trying to reel in the cool, and suave attitude back, running a hand through his hair, to make it messier, and pulling the neck of his jacket to his ears. 

Julie raised her eyebrows at him as his demeanor changed and he started acting like a bad boy. 

”Luke, are you ok? What’s wrong with you?” She asked and Luke chuckled and slouched over, leaning on his motorcycle, Reggie leaning on his left shoulder, Bobby in his right. and Alex watching his friend dig himself into a hole on his far right. 

”Oh I’m fine babe. Are you?” He asked and cringed at the sight of Julie’s hurt face. 

”What’s going on with you Luke? Where is the sweet and loving Luke Patterson that I met down at the beach?” She asked and Luke began to laugh, a hand on his hip.

”Don’t really know, I mean unless I have a twin. If you really want to know, call Child Services or try a missing person ad.” He said and internally slapped himself as Julie looked so hurt and tears pooled in her eyes. 

”I can’t believe you! I trusted you and you go and do this Luke. You’re just a fake and a phony. I should’ve never met you at the beach!” She cried and ran away, Flynn on her heels.   
  
Luke wanted to go after her as Carrie have him a smug look and lead the Pink Candis away. He looked in the direction that Julie had gone before Bobby suggested they go and get some food. He turned away and got onto his bike, driving past a crying Julie, with Flynn comforting her. 

Luke almost turned and drove to Julie, when he shook his head and followed his boys. 

—————

Julie’s POV

She stood there in complete awe at what was in front of her. What were the odds that she would end up at the same high school as Luke in the fall. 

She thought that she was dreaming, but it was all real. Here he was, her Luke standing in front of her. His messy hair even more so, and his ’Poison’ under a black leather jacket. 

”Luke, is it really you” She asked, needing confirmation that yes, she was with him.

”Oh my god, Julie. What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling out his puppy dog eyes that he knew made her love him even more. 

”Papi let us stay with Tia’ in a change of plans!” She said, now overjoyed that she had agreed to staying with her Tia’ in LA, now that she got to be with Luke for the rest of the year. 

”Ph my gosh, seriously? I can’t believe thi-“ Luke started, but cut himself off when one of his friends, the one with dark brown hair, gelled back, in a leather jacket and a white shirt and red flannel put a hand on Luke’s leather clad shoulder, a confused expression on his pale skinned face. 

Luke suddenly changed from her Luke, to someone else. He slouched against his motorcycle, and messed up his hair, before pulling the neck of his jacket to his ears. 

”Cool babe, that’s great.” He said, his voice seductive and like honey. Julie had melted in his arms when he used that voice on her, kissing every part of her body on their blanket. Here, however the voice made her want to vomit, and slap him. 

”Luke, are you ok? What’s wrong with you?” She asked and Luke chuckled, his friends leaning against his body, snickering at her. 

”Oh I’m fine babe, are you?” He asked and Julie felt like she was about to cry, but tried to get through to him one last time. 

”What’s going on with you Luke? Where’s the sweet, loving Luke Patterson that I met down at the beach?” She asked and at this, Luke let out a full blown laugh, and it was then that she realized that he was holding a cigarette. Her Luke didn’t smoke. 

”Don’t really know, I mean unless I have a twin. If you really want to know, call Child Services or try a missing person ad.” He said and Julie lost it, her tears starting to fall. 

”I can’t believe you! I trusted you and you go and do this Luke. You’re just a fake and a phony. I should’ve never met you at the beach!” She cried and turned around, running away from Luke with Flynn on her heels. 

”Julie, wait up!” Flynn called and Julie stopped at her car. Flynn our a hand on her and turned her to face the dark skinned girl. 

”He was so nice to me this summer Flynn. I can’t believe that I fell for his sweet and kind boy trick when he only wanted to get in my pants.” She cried, remembering all of the fun she and Luke had that summer.

Only this time, all of it was a lie in her head. Luke didn’t care about her, and all he wanted was to get down on her. She couldn’t believe that the best time of her life was all a lie. 

”Look Julie, guys suck and they don’t matter. Why don’t we go to my house for a sleepover? The girls are coming and we can help you forget about Luke.” Flynn said as a loud rumble passed by the two girls. 

Julie turned her head and saw the back of Luke’s jacket. Sunset Curve was on the back in rainbow and white spray paint, and Luke was looking over at her, his face so far away that it was unreadable. 

Julie turned away and braved a smile at Flynn.

”You’re right. I need to forget about Luke, and I’m going to come to this sleepover.” She said and Flynn smiled, the two leaving the school, and going to Julie’s house, so that she could get what she needed.

—————

Julie and Flynn got to Flynn’s house and went to her room. Carrie, Kayla, and Amber were there, waiting for them, all in their pajamas. 

Julie changed into her sweats and her yellow happy sweater. She met the girls in Flynn’s room, and saw them with cigarettes, and Kayla holding a brown paper bag. 

”What are you guys doing?” She asked and Carrie looked over at her. She was wearing a pink silk tank top and a pair of matching shorts. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was lighting a cigarette in her mouth. 

”You want one?” She asked, holding the pack out to Julie. She pushed it away and shook her head. Amber held out a bottle to her, and smiled.

”Here, take a drink. It’ll make you feel better about Patterson.” She said and Julie took the bottle. Without checking to see what was in it, she took a gulp and realized that it was wine. She handed it back to Amber, and swallowed, coughing afterwards. 

”You sure you don’t want a cig Julie? It won’t kill you.” Kayla said and Julie reluctantly took the cigarette from Kayla, and put it in her mouth. She took a drag and instantly took the cigarette out of her mouth. She coughed and felt Kayla take it back. 

”You ok Julie?” Amber asked as Flynn walked in. The girls settled down for a few hours, until midnight, when they were doing nails, and heard engines in Flynn’s driveway. 

Julie, Flynn, Kayla, and Amber went to Flynn’s window and looked down. Sunset Curve was in the driveway, Reggie behind the wheel of his truck, Luke next to him, and Bobby and Alex in the bed. Julie looked away from Luke, and saw Carrie running to the window, putting on a pair of flats, to go with her button down red blouse and Capri jeans. 

”Carrie, where are you going?” Amber asked and Carrie opened Flynn’s window, getting out.

”I’m gonna go have some fun.” She said and went down the drainpipe. Julie rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, thinking about Luke. 

—————

Luke couldn’t believe that Reggie had roped him into this. He had told them about Julie, and Reggie has somehow convinced him to go and get her back. Now, he was in Flynn’s driveway and Carrie Wilson was coming down the drainpipe. 

He got out of the truck and walked away, ignoring Carrie and his boys, as he went down Flynn’s street. 

Even though his house was the opposite way, Luke walked to the left of it, his hands in his pockets and thinking about what he did to Julie. 

He turned around at the end of the block as Reggie drove by, and started walking back to Flynn’s, and then back to his house. 

He was stopped by a voice that he knew all too well. Luke looked into Flynn’s front yard and saw Julie. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a yellow happy sweater. Her curls fell into her face and she was singing. 

” _Why, oh why did I fall for you,_

_I held on tight, to you,_

_But now, there’s nowhere to hide, since my love was pushed aside,_

_I have to come back,_

_And move on fast from you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am revising ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ here, just putting that out there.


End file.
